A motor vehicle body with side airbag system is known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,767 A. This conventional side airbag system comprises a plurality of airbags which are accommodated in a channel that is open towards the bottom on a roof frame of the vehicle body and are supplied by gas generators which are mounted on the upper end of a B-pillar or on the foot of an A-pillar of the body. The channel impairs the stability of an anchorage of a handle mounted on the roof frame. The mounting of the gas generators and of the handle requires a lot of work and a large number of individual parts.
Therefore, at least one object is to state a motor vehicle body that allows simplified mounting of a side airbag system and of a handle on a roof frame. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.